


Warm welcome

by across_spaceandtime



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Been a part from three weeks and finally together at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Fassy story and I hope you guys like it :)  
> I did it because of a comment in my other Fassbender Fic and I felt super extremely happy with that so now here's another one. Hope you enjoy :)

It was Saturday and it had been quite a busy day at the office, something really unexpected to happen but I was so grateful that now I was arriving home.  
I opened the door and placed my purse over the couch. Then, I noticed his black leather jacket hanging there. I smiled, he was here; he didn’t tell me he was going to be home today but I was glad he didn’t, it kind of seemed like a surprise. Michael didn’t have free days while filming but today seemed like the exception. 

I took my heels off before continuing to walk, didn’t want to wake him up if he was asleep. I made my way down the hall to our bedroom and smiled softly when I saw him sleeping on my side of the bed but facing to the window that had its curtains closed. 

Making my way towards the bathroom; I unbuttoned my vest and once there I changed my work pants into much more comfortable shorts and my button down into a t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and joined Michael in bed making cautious moves not to disturb him while sleeping. I wasn’t going to sleep but just knowing that he was next to me made me forget all the stress from work. 

I noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt and that was probably the reason why he was covered up until a bit lower than his shoulders. 

“I can feel you staring.” Michael said with a deep, morning-ish yet amused voice. 

“I wasn’t staring.” I chuckled and he turned around facing me. Those blue eyes of his, how hypnotizing they are. I get lost in them all the time. “Hello.” I smiled and caressed his cheek. 

“Hello beautiful.” Michael replied and took my hand in his; entwining our fingers and kissing my knuckles. He moved closer just as I did. He moved one of his arms so it was resting over my shoulders and on my back, keeping me close to him. I was resting my head over his chest and one of my arms around his waist.  
“Did I wake you?” 

“Not really, I was about to go to sleep when I heard you opening the door.” 

“So, you just arrived?” 

“Yeah. Well, about 45 minutes ago. I took a shower and changed into other clothes.” Michael explained as I felt his fingers tracing small circles on my back, making me shiver slightly. “Sorry about not telling you that I’d be here today, I honestly didn’t know.” 

“Don’t worry about that, Michael. It’s not like it is something bad. I’m really happy you are here.” I looked up at him and smiled before kissing his jaw where his stubble had begun to grow. He chuckled in response. 

It had been three weeks that we had been apart from each other, I was working at the BBC and he was filming away from London. Sometimes I would go with him but during this season I had a lot of things to do and couldn’t join him on his journey. 

“These past three weeks have been so hard without you by my side, darling.” He commented and I bit my lower lip, they had been exactly like that to me too. “Do you think you’ll be able to join me for what’s left to film?” 

“You know I’d love to join you but I don’t think I can right now.” I pouted and Michael sighed sadly. “Did you get more days-off or just today?” 

“Today and tomorrow.” I hummed a couple of seconds, thinking on what to do but failing. 

“Do you want to do anything today?” I asked playing with his free hand and entwining our fingers. 

“Just cuddling with you would be perfect,” Could he get more adorable? “I’ve missed you so much these past three weeks and I just need to feel you close to me.” He could and he did. 

“Request accepted!” I chuckled and kissed his lips softly. “I’ve missed you so much, Mike. I love you.” 

“I love you even more, sweetheart.” Michael fixed his position so he now was sitting and I sat next to him. “Hey, isn’t today the premiere of that show you watch?” He asked, his hand still holding mine. 

“I watch many shows but yeah I know what show you’re talking about.” I chuckled. 

“Dentist What, isn’t it?” He joked. 

“Doctor Who.” I laughed and poked him on his side. He made a little jump. 

“We can watch it here in bed. We can order some food and have a nice geek time.” He grinned. 

“I like the idea but Doctor Who is on at 7:50.” I checked the clock next to the bed. “And it’s 3:30.” 

“Well, we’ll have to kill some time.”

“I can cook us something.” I suggested and started getting up from the bed but Michael pulled me back. 

“I have a better idea.” He said in a husky voice.

Michael's lips crashed onto mine in an instant. My hands moved to rest on his shoulders and sometimes moved casually around his neck. His strong yet smooth hands were on my hips. With a bit of my help he was able to change my position of being next to him to being on his lap. 

I knew where this was going and Michael was right. His idea was so much better than mine. 

The kiss became deeper and more passionate within each few seconds. We pulled away after probably a little more than a minute. 

As I opened my eyes, I encountered Michael's blue ones; now filled with a darker color in sign of need and lust. 

I played with his hair as I began kissing him again in a more playful manner. I started moving slowly back and forth on top of him; receiving moans in response. His grip on my hips tightened and I added a bit more pressure over his crotch. Here was when I noticed that he wasn't wearing any underwear just the sweatpants. 

I grinned as I pulled away from the kiss. 

"You couldn't find a clean pair of underwear, sweetie?" I asked while tracing small patterns on his chest with my fingers. 

"Not that I couldn't. I just didn't want to." He winked and kissed my lips again. "God, I missed kissing you." Michael started leaving a trail of small, soft kisses starting from my earlobe and continuing on my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair as I felt him sucking and kissing in a certain spot on my neck. I moaned and that made him moan too. 

I bit my lower lip as I felt his growing erection pressed against my sex through the fabric of our clothing. 

Michael kissed me again, this time as if he was desperate. I tried and lowered the rhythm, I guess I was the dominant one this time. I wanted him, needed him too; now; but I wanted to take my time and savor each second that passed in his arms. 

I removed my shorts with some of Michael's help as well as my t-shirt. He quickly unhooked my black bra and threw it to the other side of the room. 

He kissed me on the lips again, not in a hurry but slowly and it was gaining speed and pressure within moments. His tongue began a slow dance with mine; and it just seemed endless. His hands caressed every inch of my naked body sending shivers through my spine. 

He chuckled as he kissed my neck noticing what he had done. I felt his hardness pressed against me, even more. 

Michael moved one of his hands down my body and stopped right over my sex. He started rubbing me over the fabric of my panties.

"Mhmmm... Michael." I moaned. 

"Look at you, all hot and wet because of me." He said looking me in the eye and I bit my bottom lip. 

I don't know how but I ended up below Michael's body. 

"You thought you were in charge today, didn't you, darling?" Michael questioned and kissed my lips. I kissed him back and bit slightly his lip. 

He started to kiss my neck once again, then his tongue made its way between my breasts. He stopped there and bit slightly one of my nipples while massaging my other breast. Michael then licked the bitten nipple before giving attention to the other one. My breathing was getting heavier and I was getting wetter. 

Michael continued leaving small kisses throughout his path. He stopped at where my panties began and gave me an innocent look. 

"Let's get this off." He took them off faster than I expected and threw them to the other side of the room as well. But before he could do something else I had moved and was behind him. "Darling, come on. Let me see your gorgeous self." 

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his waist. He tried to turn around but I wouldn't let him do it. 

"You are not the one in charge today, Sharky." I commented and slid one of my hands inside his sweatpants. I heard Michael taking in a deep breath as I grabbed his erected cock in my hand and began stroking him slowly. 

Without taking my hand out, I walked and stood in front of him. I kissed his lips, his jaw and neck while I moved my hand up and down around his dick. 

This was something we haven't done before while making love but judging by Michael's reaction I was doing it well. 

I left a small kiss above his belly button and then continued the way down, taking off his sweatpants and freeing his thick, long and fully erected shaft. I stared up at Michael as I took his cock in my hands; he gave me a surprised look but it then changed as I took it into my mouth slowly. 

“Oh… fuck.” He groaned and placed his hand on my head motioning for me to take it farther and faster. 

I half-smiled when I saw Michael's reaction. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed and his mouth was slightly opened. I licked his cock from the base to the tip and introduced him once again, the most I could, into my mouth. He cursed a couple of times too. 

I took him out and Michael got me back to my feet; his mouth caught mine in an instant. I could feel his member pressed against my stomach. A moan escaped my lips but was covered by Michael's kisses.

Michael wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the floor; I had my arms around his neck and his hands moved down to my thighs. I could feel his hardness even more. 

Michael laid me down over the bed and then climbed on top of me. He kissed every bit of my neck. He bit and sucked at a spot. That was definitely gonna leave a mark. 

Michael kept kissing me while his hands roamed down my body. One stopped at my waist and the other one in between my legs. His touch was soft and slow, he was killing me; slowly. 

His fingers parted my folds and he slowly introduced one into my clit. 

"Oh God, Michael—,“ I moaned in his ear and he groaned. He was pumping it, in and out and then it was two fingers. I whimpered and noticed Michael grinning. He did the same thing a couple times more and then took them out. He got them into his mouth. 

"You taste delicious, gorgeous." He said as he looked at me. 

He crashed his lips onto mine and I felt his cock going inside me. I moaned at the contact and bit his bottom lip. 

"Baby... you're so tight." Michael groaned as he pushed himself further into me; I arched my back and I felt him even more inside me. 

He stopped once inside, giving me time to adjust to his size. He began his thrusts at a low pace then turned harder and faster. 

The room filled with the sounds of flesh against flesh, moans and groaning and curses from the both of us. 

I felt my walls clenching and heat inside me. Michael thrust a few times more and made me reach my orgasm. He came after a couple more thrusts and pulled himself out. 

He then got off me and lay down next to me on the bed. We both laughed, I don't know why but we did. 

"That was a really warm welcome, darling." Michael commented while looking at me; a smile was on his face. 

"Well, you did quite a really good job, Fassbender." I chuckled and grabbed his hand into mine. 

"Me? C'mon. You were the spotlight today." He replied and I just laughed. "I love you, (Y/N)." 

"I love you more, Michael." I replied, caressing his cheek and placing a small kiss on the tip of his nose. He smiled sheepishly and kissed my hand. 

"I was thinking..." 

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Well... I was-- I was wondering..." He stuttered, he was so adorable when he did that. 

"Aha...?" Michael shook his head and rolled over the bed to the other side, I guess he didn't really know how much space was left because he fell. And now I was laughing. "Oh my god, Michael." I said between laughs. "Are you okay?" He gave me a thumbs up from the floor. 

I had the covers wrapped around my body and crawled from my spot to where Michael had landed. 

Michael was there on the floor; now with boxer briefs on, in one knee and a small blue box in his hands. My hands instantly moved to cover my mouth. 

"Michael—,“ Was just the word that managed to come out of my mouth. 

“This might be the weirdest scenario to do this but I just couldn’t wait any longer.” He explained and opened the small blue box. My eyes were teary and my vision was a bit blurry because of it. “(Y/N), will you marry me?” 

“Yes! Yes… I will.” I nodded my head in excitement and my smile I bet was bigger than my face. 

Michael pulled me into a big bear hug as I continued to shed a few tears in happiness. 

“(Y/N) Fassbender, how does that sound to you?” He asked with a big grin. 

“Fantastic.” I smiled back and kissed his lips softly.


End file.
